Detalles de borrachera
by Tailor Swan
Summary: El alcohol ya comenzaba a subirse a mi cabeza, me había excedido y por la razón más absurda de todas "un amor"


**Hola! les traigo una nueva historia un poco de todo, si les gusta, dejenme un lindo mensaje, y de One-shot lo convertimos en una historia un poco más larga**

 **Sesshomaru-Los personajes no le pertenecen a Tailor, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Summary: El alcohol ya comenzaba a subirse a mi cabeza, me había excedido y por la razón más absurda de todas "un amor"**

* * *

El alcohol ya comenzaba a subirse a mi cabeza, se divertía con hacerme sentir que el piso se movía. Lo cierto era que me había excedido de copas y por la razón más absurda que podría tener, "un amor"… Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, tuve que buscar en las bolsas de mi pantalón hasta encontrarlo en la de la sudadera azul que llevaba puesta, no lo tenía en contactos y tampoco reconocí el número

-Hola-respondí casi corriendo buscando un lugar en que el ruido no fuera excesivo

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, no podía reconocerlo

-Sí-mentí, pero mi voz se quebró en ese momento

-Mentirosa-la ironía que desbordaba me hizo recordar

-¿Sesshomaru?-pregunté confundida

-No, Kagome, soy tu conciencia-la mordacidad no me hizo dudar ni un segundo más

-Ya entendí-respondí tan bien como pude

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estaba en una fiesta-en ese momento me di cuenta que no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba

-Evidentemente no estás en donde te deje-levante la ceja, no recordaba-te estoy buscando-hasta ese momento noté el murmullo de la música desde el otro lado de la línea

-¿Estaba contigo?-mi mente seguía desorientada

-Eso dolió Higurashi-dijo con falso dolor

-Lo lamento-las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos, me sentía culpable por no recordar que estaba con Sesshomaru, me sentía estúpida por haber bebido tanto por una estupidez

-Anda, no pasa nada-su voz sonaba genuinamente preocupada-dime donde estas, paso por ti

-No sé dónde estoy-mi voz volvió a quebrarse

-¿Estas afuera?

-Sí

-¿Qué ves?-la música dejó de escucharse del lado de aquella voz

-Hay un árbol-después de decirlo, comencé a reír histéricamente, sabía que era la peor estupidez que había dicho, ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando escuché su risa, era grave, masculina, que trato de disimularla con una tos, mi piel se erizó al oírlo reír-Me gane otra botella

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, si lo tuviera enfrente hubiera visto su ceño fruncido

-Hice reír al serio Sesshomaru-sentía que cada palabra la iba arrastrando, temía que no me entendiera-debes admitir que no eres muy divertido

-Higurashi-me quede callada-hablemos de detalles cuando estés sobria

-Aburrido-musité entre dientes

-¿Qué más ves?-una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro-que sea útil

-Estoy enfrente de un hotel, se llama San Pietro

-De acuerdo estoy a 5 min, entra al hotel, te veo en el vestíbulo

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?-mi voz a pesar de sonar pastosa, sonó con extraño coqueteo que ni siquiera yo sabía que era capaz

-Ya veremos qué tan ebria estas Higurashi-su sarcástica respuesta me hizo sonreír

-Te espero en el hotel entonces-susurré al teléfono antes de colgar

Me reí un poco de nervios, por alguna razón me sentía atrevida, como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa que me propusiera

-¿Esperas a alguien?-aquella voz me hizo detenerme en seco, el alcohol se me bajó de golpe, de pronto la tierra se estabilizó para mí, gire a verlo, venía de la mano con "ella", mostraba una sonrisa espectacular

-Sí-respondí, rápido y conciso, no quería que mis lágrimas me traicionaran

-¿Por qué no vamos por un trago?-preguntó él, levanté la ceja de manera burlona-¡Vamos!

-No-dije con seguridad-voy a ver a alguien

-Mientras esperas, quizá tarde

-No, ya me iba-el maldito semáforo no cambiaba y a mí me urgía alejarme de allí

-Kagome-me agarró del brazo para detenerme-solo vamos a beber una-negué con la cabeza

-Anda Kagome-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Me esperaste mucho?-su voz grave volvió hacerme estremecer de una manera que no entendía, sentí su mano aferrarse en mi cintura y su cuerpo cálido tan cerca de mí

-No-susurré su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que me quedé sin aliento, me dio un casto beso en los labios antes de girar su rostro al frente, encarando a quien trataba de detenerme

-No sabía que estaban juntos

-Lo siento hermano, llegaste tarde-respondió Sesshomaru con aquella sonrisa mordaz que me encendió una parte de mí que no conocía

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Inuyasha con rudeza

-Buscando a mi chica hermano-el agarre del mayor de los Taisho me apretó más a su cuerpo, su cálido cuerpo que desprendía un olor tan delicioso

-¿Estás con él?-la voz del peli-plateado frente a mí era desdeñosa

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshomaru provocaba escalofríos, pero no como los que había invadido mi cuerpo las últimas veces, era como una advertencia que provocaba terror

-Vamonos Inuyasha-le exigió la chica que colgaba de su brazo, estaba furiosa, podía verlo en sus ojos, deseaba asesinarme

-¿Nos vamos?-solo asentí cuando noté que era Sesshomaru quien esperaba respuesta

Justo en ese momento, el semáforo cambió de color y cruzamos la calle, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la cara de Inuyasha que se coloreaba de rojo de la bella corbata que llevaba… Que yo había elegido para él hace un año…

-Flashback-

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Inuyasha, no sabía que darle de regalo, llevaba un par de horas caminando en círculos en el área de ropa masculina sin conseguir algo realmente interesante. La cara de cansancio de Sango ya ni siquiera era disimulada, mientras miraba fascinada una camisa que no había visto antes, su color blanco era pulcro, puro

-Es linda ¿no?-pregunté señalándola, Sango negó con la cabeza

-Ya la pasamos 3 veces-casi lloraba mi amiga

-Me parece un mal regalo Kagome-dijo Kikyo con esa sonrisa que te convencía de todo

-Solo comprale una corbata-gimoteo Sango

En ese momento, la vi, su tela era lisa, suave al tacto y opaca, era de un color rojo, intenso, como el que debería tener cada manzana en el mundo, me había hipnotizado y no podía entender cómo es que no la hubiera visto antes.

-Me llevaré esa-susurré

-Seguramente le va a encantar-dijo Kikyo de manera afilada, con una sonrisa que no podía distinguir.

-Fin flashback-

Si en ese momento hubiera notado aquellas señales quizá nada de eso hubiera sucedido, quizá si me lo hubiera dicho, yo hubiera renunciado a su amor, pero a mi mente solo vienen los recuerdos de ella diciendo lo masculino que Sesshomaru se veía, lo maduro, inteligente y misterioso que aparentaba, y quizá la palabra "sexy" se mezcló en alguna de sus definiciones del mayor de los Taisho. La verdad es que no lo había notado jamás, bueno, quizá sí lo había hecho alguna vez, por equivocación, pero desde hace 3 meses exactos, mi atención se había multiplicado

-Flashback-

Iba a casa de los Taisho, había prometido enseñarle un par de cosas a Inuyasha de la escuela, él era pésimo, jamás ponía atención y siempre necesitaba clases extra, aunque nunca me habían molestado. Al llegar a la puerta, no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que la madre del menor de la casa me invitara a pasar.

Izayoi era una mujer que no aparentaba su edad, parecía solo un par de años más grande que Sesshomaru, tenía una sonrisa única y cálida, era la luz y el caos en una casa llena de seriedad y orden. La salude como era debido, me indico lo de todas las veces (que Inuyasha estaba en su habitación, que dejáramos la puerta abierta y que iría a vernos cuando no lo esperáramos), me reí como de costumbre y subí las escaleras.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, como siempre lo estaba, abrí como de costumbre, sin tocar, pero me arrepentí en ese mismo instante, fue cuando los vi, se habían ocultado durante 5 meses, ya conocían cada parte de sus pieles, y al ver a la pelinegra, casi pude escuchar mi corazón romperse, en miles y miles de pedazos.

Entonces él apareció, cerró la puerta de golpe, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su habitación, yo estaba en shock, ni siquiera había sido capaz de darme cuenta que me habían movido del pasillo hasta que el perfume me inundó, me sentí en un lugar seguro, y mis lágrimas brotaron sin detenerse, Sesshomaru se quedó junto a mí todo el tiempo, en silencio, hasta que pude calmar mi llanto.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó él con voz grave, tenía los puños cerrados, apretados, como si en cualquier momento quisiera soltar un golpe

-Lo siento-murmuré encogiendome en mi misma

-No te dije que te disculparas-respondió de manera ruda, un puchero se instaló en mi rostro, las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en mis ojos-tranquila-su voz cambió a una más suave, con un toque de culpa, puso su mano en mi espalda y comenzó a frotarla, tratando de tranquilizarme

-Fin Flashback-

Después de ese día, pasaba casi todas las tardes con Sesshomaru, él había logrado borrar de mi mente lo que había visto, solía burlarse de mí cuando trataba de hacerme la seria cuando decía una rebuscada broma y molestarse cuando lograba hacerlo sonreír, ni decir cuando soltaba una risita, que siempre ocultaba con una tos falsa.

Llegamos al vestíbulo, pidió una habitación, me condujo por los pasillos hasta el cuarto, era espacioso, tenía 2 camas, un espejo de cuerpo completo y una tina en el baño. Ambos quedamos en silencio, me senté en el borde de la cama más cercana, el alcohol parecía haber salido de mi sistema, mi mente y cuerpo ya estaban bajo mi control.

-¿Te lastimo?-preguntó apretando los dientes cuando vio mi brazos, tenía la marca de los dedos de Inuyasha

-No, no me duele-dije inmediatamente

-Lo lamento-susurró bajando la mirada, era la versión que nunca había visto de él-si no te hubiera…

-No importa-respondí en voz más alta, su mirada se fijó en mí con confusión-Fue culpa mía-levantó una ceja de manera crítica-yo debería disculparme por haberte dejado allá

-No te preocupes

-Tu me debes una botella-cambie de tema, con una sonrisa de complicidad tomó el teléfono para llamar a la recepción y pedir una botella de whisky

-Creí que ya estabas ebria

-Te engañé-mentí con convicción, para que me creyera, y funcionó

Un par de minutos más tarde, llegó el botones con una mesa donde había hielos, vasos y 2 botellas, lo miré confundida. Despidió al hombre con una gran propina

-Es una para ti y una para mí-explicó

Comenzamos a beber, bailar un poco con la música que sonaba en el móvil de él. Cuando nos agotamos, nos recostamos en una de las camas, uno junto al otro, de perfil, mirándonos, yo había obtenido la mala costumbre de alborotar su platinado cabello, me gustaba sentir cada mechón entre mis dedos, y al revés, él tenía la mala maña de enredar uno de los mechones de mi cabello entre sus dedos, formando un rizo.

-¿Sobria?-preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, que no trato de disimular

-Poco mareada-mentí, me relamí los labios en busca del sabor del alcohol

-Deja de hacer eso-su voz sonaba molesta, se levantó de golpe, se sentó en la orilla de la misma cama, bajo la cabeza, si no lo conociera supondría que estaba confundido

-¿Estas bien?-me acerqué lentamente a él, como un gato, hasta que coloqué mis brazos sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo

-No lo hagas Higurashi-con una de sus manos trató de zafar mi agarre, pero más que brazos, parecían cuerdas

-¿Hacer que?-mi confusión pareció sorprenderle

-¿No recuerdas?-giró a verme, su rostro estaba cerca del mío, podía oler su aliento, me sentía embriagada, el alcohol ya no era lo que me mantenía mareada. No lo pensé mucho más tiempo, todo se había nublado, hasta que sentí algo cálido, suave, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Su boca sabía a alcohol, pero era dulce, no sabía cómo describirlo.

Nos separamos solo para tomar aire, no supe como lo había hecho, pero me coloco a horcajadas, tenía mis manos sobre su pecho, un segundo más tarde, su camisa me estorbaba, quería tocar su piel, averiguar si era tan suave como lo imaginaba. Con desesperación traté de quitársela, rompiendo un botón en el medio. Él, parecía tener la misma hambre que yo, pero se controlaba o no sabía que arrebatarme primero, pues sus manos viajaban entre mis pechos y mi retaguardia.

-Espera-le oí susurrar cuando al fin había logrado quitarle la camisa

-¿Qué?-pregunté entre besos

-Estas ebria-me separé de él, no sabía porque pero ansiaba ver esa burla en sus ojos, pero no la encontré, vi algo que no podía reconocer en sus orbes aunque fácil descifrar en otros, vi dolor, súplica

-Estoy bien-mentí tan bien como pude

-No voy a hacerlo-dijo de pronto, girandome recostandome en la cama y levantándose, se metió en el baño

Me quedé en silencio, mirando la puerta del baño, sintiendo la calentura abandonarme confundida. Me mordí los labios aun sintiendo los suyos sobre los míos. Me quité los zapatos y el sostén, me acosté, me cubrí el cuerpo con una sábana, abracé mis piernas, tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía miserable, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, me encogí tanto como pude.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, sentía el nudo en la garganta, no respondí-Higurashi-insistió-Kagome-esta vez su voz sonaba mucho más cerca-no te hagas la dormida, se que estas despierta, cada vez que hablo te haces más pequeña

-¿Qué quieres oír?-apreté los dientes y me abracé con más fuerza-¿Que estoy bien? ¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿Qué mañana vamos a fingir que todo está bien?

-Kagome-dijo con voz suplicante

-Perdón por no ser lo suficientemente buena-solté sin más

-¿Qué dijiste?-parecía confundido, como si no supiera de que hablaba, me senté en la cama, en su rostro había confusión-¿En serio estabas tan ebria?-frunció el ceño, esta vez molesto

-¿De qué me hablas?-demandé copiando su gesto

Él se acercó a donde yo estaba, se sentó en el borde de la cama, solo un par de centímetros lejos de mí, hasta ese momento noté su platinado cabello mojado, algunos de sus mechones escurrían agua, deslizándose por su desnudo pecho. Sujeto mi cabeza con su mano y la unió a sí. Volví a sentir sus suaves labios y no me resistí a la tentación. Respondí el beso tan pronto como pude, esta vez era él quien marcaba el ritmo, algo lento, digno de saborear.

-Jamás pienses que no eres suficientemente buena para alguien-susurró rozando mis labios con los suyos, provocandome un escalofrío

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?-pregunté recargándome en su hombro, su piel destilaba su olor, que yo había jurado que era un perfume, pero no-No lo recuerdo, pero quiero hacerlo

-¿Como se que no volverás a olvidarlo?

-No lo haré-respondí inmediatamente-si quieres que lo olvide, lo olvidamos, pero no creo que sea así

-Te quiero-dijo de repente, cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba, mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos-me di cuenta de eso hace un mes, y se que sólo puedes verme como un amigo, pero…

Le plante un beso que lo distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo, volví con la tarea con la que me habían interrumpido, a él pareció no importarle, todo lo contrario, me besaba, a veces rápido, a veces lento, pero dulce. Lo tomé del cuello, no quería separarme jamás, tenía miedo de que si me alejaba aunque solo fuera un segundo, él desaparecería como por arte de magia.

Sus manos jugaban entre mi cintura y mi cadera, sin embargo, temblaba, aunque no sabía exactamente el porqué, sus labios se trasladaron rápidamente a mi cuello, no pude evitar un sonoro gemido en cuanto sucedió. Pude sentir como sonreía pegado a mi piel, quise moverme, para poder saborear su piel, me moría de ganas por probarlo; entonces volvió a levantarse

-¿De nuevo?-pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Porque lloras?-dijo levantando una ceja. Di un salto de la cama y me paré justo frente a él, que me miraba confundido

-Creí que no lo volverías a hacer-reclamé golpeando su pecho

-¿De qué hablas?-me agarró de la cintura y volvió a besarme-No llores-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras limpiaba las gotas salinas que se escaparon de mi control-tenía que hacerte levantar-mordió mis labios mientras quitaba sin ningún apuro mi ropa.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto sentí sus dedos apenas rozar mi desnuda piel, estaba de pie, besándolo con solo mi ropa interior y la toalla que rodeaba sus cadera como barrera entre nuestra lujuria y la cordura. Cuando me decidí dejarme llevar al 100% a su gusto, un golpe en la puerta, nos hizo detenernos en seco.

-¿Pediste algo?-pregunté lamiéndome los labios

-No hagas eso-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, solté una risa nerviosa

Abrió la puerta y recibió un golpe en la cara. Inuyasha entró a la habitación, me miró durante unos segundos, yo estaba en shock. El intruso se acercó a mí, mientras Sesshomaru se levantaba del impacto recibido

-Kagome-susurró Inuyasha mientras se acercaba lentamente, se tambaleaba un poco, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera borracho

-Más te vale que no te acerques a ella-gruñó el mayor tomando a su hermano por el hombro y lanzandolo lejos de mí

-Ella no estaría aquí, si no fuera por mí-gritó Inuyasha

-Basta-vociferé cuando Sesshomaru agarró del cuello a su hermano, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que oyó mi voz. Vi en los ojos del mayor un dolor que no había visto nunca, él sentía que yo lo había traicionado

-Ella siempre me va a querer a mí-clamaba Inuyasha muy seguro de sí mismo

-Metete al baño-rugió Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido

Lo obedecí, desde el otro lado de la puerta, escuché que alguien preguntaba qué había sucedido, y que se llevaban arrastrando al conflictivo Taisho fuera de la habitación, alguien pidió una disculpa por lo sucedido y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Abrí la puerta, asomé solo la cabeza, miré a Sesshomaru recargado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, cuando me escuchó giró a verme, había enojo en sus ojos, y de nuevo una enorme muralla que se cerraba sobre sí mismo.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo pasando junto a mí

-Deja busco un poco de hielo-frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo, cuando lo encontré, lo cubrí una toalla del baño

-¿Te paso algo?-parecía preocupado, y la muralla volvió a caer

-Sí-mentí mientras me acercaba lentamente a él. Sesshomaru estaba como un animal salvaje, y era mejor tratarlo como tal, que supiera que tenía que confiar en mí, poco a poco

-¿Qué te pasó?-se acercó a mí. Cuando lo tuve lo suficiente cerca, coloque el hielo en su rostro, se podía ver el golpe, su piel estaba enrojecida. Al sentir el frío, su primera acción fue alejarse

-Te lastimó-explique

-¿Importa?-preguntó, eso me hirió, él lo notó

-No te pedí que te detuvieras por Inuyasha-solté de pronto, me miró confundido-te pedí que te detuvieras porque si no lo hacía, mañana ibas a sentirte culpable, Izayoi te pediría explicaciones, tu padre te regañaría y podría darte un golpe más fuerte del que ya te dieron-su gesto se suavizó

-¿Porque crees eso?

-Porque ya pasó, ¿recuerdas?-no había notado que él lo hacía para ponerme a prueba-cuando vi a Kikyo e Inuyasha, después de que me calmaras, le diste un puñetazo antes de decirle lo idiota que era, Izayoi no paraba de reclamarte, e incluso querían mandarte con tu madre…

-Entonces tú apareciste, convenciste a mis padres e Izayoi que había sido culpa tuya, me dieron un gran golpe frente a ti, tus ojos se humedecieron y mi padre dijo que lo olvidaría-me interrumpió terminando la historia

-No podría soportar tenerte lejos-mi voz se quebró

-Fuimos a tomar porque creías que no era justo que después de haber estado cada minuto a su lado, hubiera preferido a tu hermana gemela

-No es cierto-mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo-tú supusiste que por eso bebía-me miró confundido, sabía que deseaba una explicación-Jaken, dijo que tú querías salir con Kagura-frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, y eso me confirmó lo que me habían dicho-te comprendo, es una chica muy hermosa, siempre viste provocativa y se ve sexy con ese tatuaje de araña que presume en su espalda-sentí mi mejilla mojada, las salinas gotas de mis ojos habían decidido salir sin avisar-en fin, tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a dormir-di media vuelta, y a la mitad, me detuvo, apretó mi brazo, me hizo girar.

Volvió a besarme, pero de manera diferente, esta vez con más cariño que con ansias, sentí que deseaba saborear cada centímetro de mi boca y tampoco lo evite, sentí que ese sería el último toque tan íntimo que tendríamos. Pensar en ello aumentó mis sollozos, nuestros labios se mezclaron con el salado de mis lágrimas. Nos separamos, pero me decidí a no abrir los ojos, no quería ver en sus dorados orbes la verdad, lo que ya me habían dicho, quería creer que era a mí a quien deseaba ver cada vez que besará o tocará a una mujer, si era verdad, me quedaría con esa ilusión, me marcharía donde mi madre en cuanto terminara de arreglar mis cosas y me iría.

-Kagome-pude oler su aliento, estaba muy cerca de mí, su voz sonaba suplicante-abre los ojos Kagome

-No quiero-al decir eso, mis sollozos se multiplicaron, no podía ni respirar, sentí sus brazos rodearme, no me alejé, el calor de su cuerpo aún semidesnudo me hizo calmar mi llanto y lograr que una corriente eléctrica bailara sobre mi columna

-Kagome-susurró cerca de mi oído-por favor, te lo suplico, abre los ojos-al escucharlo, me alejé para ver su rostro, no podía creer que él me pidiera algo, menos de esa manera-le dije eso para que dejara de fastidiarme-sus ojos se veían sinceros y juraba que los míos confundidos-Jaken siempre ha dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de sanar un corazón que le pertenecía a mi hermano, que pensara que siempre iba a estar él, que solo sería su reemplazo-bajó la mirada contrariado-al principio le creí, y cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarte, ya era tarde-hubo silencio-ya me había enamorado de tí-escucharlo me sorprendió sobre manera-le dije que invitaría a salir a Kagura, porque entre más lo oía más me dolía aceptar que podía tener razón

-Sesshomaru-musité antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez con intensidad, con ansias, con todo lo que había guardado desde el primer momento en el que había notado los sentimientos que tenía por él-te amo-susurré antes de volver a besarlo

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su mensaje n.n**

 **Hasta entonces**


End file.
